Where Logic Lingers
by Tea At The Hatter's
Summary: A twisted turn of events in a young woman's new life causes an unexpected meeting with someone who wants to show her that life is not about lingering fog. Willy/Oc. WilderDepp Wonka. A whole new breed!
1. Free

_When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful, a miracle! _

_--Super Tramp, The Logical Song_

**Chapter One:  
Free**

It was as if the rest of the world was cheering with her. Or were they crying? No, the female decided. They are cheering. Nothing could have been any better than the thirteenth of October!  
She was free. Absolutely free, with no strings attached, just a small amount of medication that was sorted out in a collection of jars to help her through the day. This did not bother her, as they took away whatever demons that followed her.

Demons. . .

Evelyn Evergreen dazed for just a simple second. Her mind wondering to the demons and nightmares that had plagued her, they snickered at her. Jeering their tiny voices to the back of her head. Taunting her with more nightmares, if she refused to take her medication. If she decided to merely skip a day.

It was no threat, but a promise.

No, they no longer existed. Evelyn opened her misted eyes as the taxi driver paused in front of an apartment building. Small as it was, Eve knew this was her new home. The outside was a dreary brown color, small windows with edging that was once white, that was now a soiled grey. Evelyn wondered vaguely what had happened to the place. Even the paint on the outside was withering away. In the gloom of autumn, the rain clouds that came to play, the entire thing looked absolutely… Depressing. Several shutters were even missing, and park of the once white picket fence around what used to be a garden, was falling apart.

How could it be home? How could it ever be called a home when she had never seen the inside? Or even had the time to put away her belongings? How was it home without the sweet cooking of a mother, or the tender touch of a lover?

What was a home without a family to call your own?

"Are yaw gettin' out? Or do ye want to go back?" Came the taxi driver's voice as he glared his beady black eyes into the rearview mirror, knocking Eve out of her thoughts and back into the real world. Her eyes jarred with his, and she found herself stumbling for words. The simple shock left her in a daze.

"My apologies, sir! I was just thinking…" She gave a forced smile and pulled herself out of the vehicle. The trunk popped open and she was able to grab her things quickly. Not that she had a lot to begin with. The only bag she had held only six bottles of medication, and three outfits. The rest had been packed and stored in a storage unit not too far from where her mother had once lived.

"Maybe yoo'd like ta think back at than utter home!" He spoke to himself, and had not thought his words would have gone past the closed and locked doors. With a mirthful smile on his face, he drove off. Leaving Evelyn to stick her bottom lip up, to stop the sob. She was better than crying, and he was most definitely not going to get the best out of her for such an ignorant retort.

**E.W.E.W.E.W.E.W.E.W.E**

The lady whom showed her the new apartment was enjoyable company, her smile kind and her features weary. Though, she pressed on in the journey up two flights of stairs to an apartment that was not worth the money. Eve didn't blame her; the girl was little past twenty and five months pregnant. She was short, her belly already rounded and her tanned face chubby with childbearing. She had obviously already had one other child. She had the most beautiful brown doe-like eyes and perfect pink lips. And what else was obvious was that this girl was of Spanish decent. Her hair was dark and curled around her face ending just to her shoulders.

Evelyn had learned this woman's name was Arian. And, as obvious as her Spanish decent, this woman knew were Evelyn moved in from. Not only did this make Eve incredible nervous, but this might even ruin her reputation in a brand new town with a new home, and soon a new job.

Who in their right might would have hired her? She had just recently been released! Not only that, but she was more than sure that any employer was going to call her doctors and ask them of her status with the new treatments. And a simple background check was not going to just bring up several jobs for corporations, but a heavy lawsuit against a very notable young man. That was all she needed, to be deemed a 'Nutter', and then a liar on top of it.

Somewhere in the very back of her brain she felt something tug. Smiling with wide, sharp teeth at the recesses of her mind. _You lying, dirty nut…_

Eve was smiling nervously as Arian picked up a small, almost unnoticeable piece of lint from the floor and tossed it out the open front door. The cool autumn air rushed through the living room as Evelyn placed her things on the ground and looked around. It seemed that Arian was almost too busy picking up small pieces of junk and plastic from the floor, to notice that Evelyn was not right. Something was already churning in her tiny brain.

The living room was surprisingly open and spacious on the second floor. Her old Mary Jane shoes carried her to a patio with a sliding glass door that overhung the parking lot. The patio was small, but it was enough for her. She closed and locked the glass doors, a habit she had since that _accident_, listening quietly to Arian, who had decided to leave whatever junk was on the ground behind, as she showed the small kitchen off to the other side of the living room. It had three cabinets over the light blue counters that showed gouges and slices. As if the previous occupants had slammed the knife down as hard as they could into the soft cover. She was even able to see the very dark wood under the linoleum.

_Gouges. . . Slices. . . The sight of flesh met her eyes. It was not normal skin, but the very layers under it._

Evelyn pulled down her long sleeved shirt even further over her hands as the fridge was opened and showed that there was plenty of space. That shy, and frightened little girl came out of her once more. Her lips turning up into a small smile, nodding to whatever Arian was saying to her now.

"Oh! We have brand new washers and dryers down in the Laundromat! I'll show you where that is after this, okay?" Arian smiled. Acting as if she hadn't seen anything bother the woman-child in front of her.

"All of your old things where moved from the storage unit into your bedroom, which is straight down the hall," Arian spoke carefully, as if not wanting to excite poor Eve with the thought of her belongings. Eve, not wanting to embarrass herself any further in front of her landlord… Landlady, stayed neutral, nodding slowly as she took a few steps towards the closed bedroom door and slowly reached out to open it.

She pulled her hand back, and decided against the overwhelming memories of a life she no longer wanted. Turning she opened the door for the tiny bathroom. Thank goodness she didn't take too long to get ready in the mornings, because this was barely large enough for a tub!

The white tiled floor and sink shot her into a flashback of another bathroom with similar tile. . .

_Blood was everywhere. And as hard as she might try it wouldn't stop. Evelyn took the towel from the hook on the wall and tried to clean up the floor. But it spread and stained. Her fingers where painted in it, like a child was with watercolor. _

_A scream came from the doorway and her silver eyes met green. . . _

"Evelyn, are you okay?" Came the calm words of the apartment manager Arian. Eve didn't smile this time around. And found her self slowly nodding. What more could she have done? Evelyn was sure to scrub every surface of that bathroom. She took notes in her head, just in case she were to forget. And forget was something she was going to do quite often.

"I was just thinking this was an awfully small bathroom. Thank goodness I don't take too long to get ready!" She gave a forced laugh and the small Spanish girl chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I live in a two bedroom, and it is much larger. I never really thought of it that way, though. . ." The Spanish mother smiled, nodding her tanned head slowly to her newest tenant. Short, stubby fingers gently rubbed the small belly that grew the newest addition of her family, nervous about the girl with a troubled past.

_No, there was no troubled past._ Eve scolded herself; _there is just a lost little girl. . . _


	2. Broken

_I'd rather feel pain, than nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one.  
- Three Days Grace, Pain_

**Chapter Two:  
Broken?**

Three weeks. It had already been three, long weeks. Time flies, rather literally.

The clock that had been in Eve's hands had slipped from her tired fingers. The money that had been wasted on the house warming gift from Arian. The wooden Grandmother clock now laid on the floor, it's sad and weathered face staring up at her. Evelyn lost herself in a moment of mourning, the poor thing obviously had a long life. And a very good one, it seemed, from all the dents that had scorched the wood paneling. Poor thing.

It wasn't until she noted just how it had landed. Right in the middle of her kitchen. Springs had shot up and around the room, tiny gears were still rolling across the floor. Brass facing, tiny screws, all shot around the room like tiny ping-pong balls. The Grandmother clock stared up at her in sorrow. All of her insides, now turned outside seemed to slowly speak to Evelyn. And try as she might, she could not stop herself from listening.

_I'm broken, just like you._

How long had she been broken as the clock had? Broken . . .

_Broken. . .  
Broken. . .  
Bro. . .Ken. . . _

Obsured! Things like this do not talk! And never will. Simple, inadament objects do not speak, Evelyn told herself. It was just all the work that was getting to her. The apartment had been a mess, and for the past three weeks she had done nothing but clean it. It was exhaustion talking, not the clock. As the glass and pieces where picked up Eve told herself over and over that that was what she was doing now. Picking up the pieces of her life and fixing it!  
She promised herself she would fix it. Promised her mother.

Once she was Satisfied with the clean up, she looked around the living room, which had only a sofa she had bought at a garage sale and a small glass table. More _fragile_ glass. . .

An oil painting hung on the wall behind the deep, forest green sofa. The scene was a simple recreation of The Burning Giraffe. And as she stared at that, she realized that the entire room was… Off. Nothing matched! The green sofa, the pure glass table, the peach colored carpet and walls. Nothing seemed to go together. And this caused the first smile to spread over her pale, tired features.

The kitchen was the most hideous thing she had ever laid eyes on. Even as she thought of her, her silver eyes turned towards the pale yellow wall paper that was peeling away from the wall in a corner near her. The stove, though clean, was gas and needed to be lit before every meal. The cabinets were bare, a side from plastic cups that held dried noodles and chicken flavoring. Not even a dining room table. Not even a small magnet on the fridge. Nothing.

The bathroom made her frown deeply. During all of the cleaning, she had cleaned mostly that one room. And by the look of her hands, she was damn well done. It's blue wallpaper was peeling, and mold was collecting on the ceiling above the shower head. The water pressure itself was a joke! It either dribbled out so slowly she was unable to wash all of the soap from her hair, or it was so harsh it left welts!

She had cleaned that one room three times. Each time she had scrubbed, on her hands and knees, which were now pulsing with pain and raw. After scrubbing each time, she would pour bleach to disinfect it, and scrub once more.

Was this the case of an over-compulsive? That question rang slowly between her ears as she spoke it aloud. The next, however, left her with a sour taste in her mouth. Did that make her crazy?

_Of course it does!_ She thought bitterly. Her silver eyes staring down at the raw red hands and short fingernails.

With a sigh escaping pale lips she trailed her way from the kitchen and into her bedroom. Looking at the bed with no sheets on it. Just a simple blue blanket that had been packed away in her boxes adorned it. At least she had a blanket and pillow. . .

Her eyes trailed around the bare room. Looking at its peach colored walls and peach colored carpet. It was about as tempting as sleeping in an all white cell room. There was a simple nightstand next to her bed holding an alarm clock, thankfully it was digital. And _plastic._

_You'll find a way to break that too. You break everything._

Clothes were strewn everywhere. In the past three weeks she hadn't even bothered to do laundry, since all she had left in the bank and in her purse was a measly fifteen dollars. Eve prayed to whatever god would hear her that she got to work tomorrow rather than next week.

The previous week, our beloved Eve had gone to a very sharp looking clothing store and filled out an application. And within twenty-four hours she had a call back, which was received at Arian's house next door (just until she could afford her own phone). Even though Arian still seemed very hesitant about the female, she could not for the life of her let the girl go without the bare essentials.

To do Laundry, or not do laundry… Even gave a sigh to herself, like a teenager who had just been told not to go out for the night, and picked up the old wicker basket.

Off to the Laundromat!

**E.W.E.W.E.W.E.W.E.**

The many articles of clothing were pushed into the washer with tired hands,

Her eyes rose to the darkening sky as she watched the sun set for just a single second before looking back to her feet.

Her mind wandered slightly to the job she had now. At the clothing store down the street. Not that she minded, in fact she was overly happy to have the job! That meant discounts, and Evelyn Evergreen needed new clothes. The skirt she wore now was a tad bit to big on her, and hung too low on her hips.

She'd have to wear some of her old clothes to look somewhat professional for the job, too. And she was uncertain if they looked good enough. Or if she had any long sleeved shirts that didn't show too much of her skin. . .

Evelyn shifted her purse over her shoulder as she heard a small noise from the trash cans on her right. Pausing momentarily she found a small kitten was rummaging through the garbage for food. Her heart melted at the poor, helpless animal.

She kneeled down just a foot from the street cat. "Here kitty . . . "She cooed, trying to coax it towards her as she outstretched her hand. That was, until something heavy knocked into her side and pushed her into the nearby trashcans.

There was a moment of sheer confusion as her purse spilled its contents across the pavement. Money and knick knacks scattered everywhere. Prescription bottles rolled away from her, without a second glance.

Without a word Eve pulled herself up to her knees and began piling her belongings back into the purse. She barely heard the other person stand as she closed her purse with a satisfied 'click'.

Her hands clutched her purse tightly, not knowing completely if the person had knocked into her purposely. Getting to her feet quickly she whirled around, her purse held out to her side threateningly. Not that she even looked close to being threatening. The girl could have easily been knocked to the ground one more time.

At the sight of a small, lanky boy, Evelyn dropped her purse and arm to her side. Giving a sigh of relief, as she held her hand over her heart for just a second. Trying to calm her racing heart. The boy, obviously in his teens, looked shocked for the second that Eve had lifted her purse up to hit him. His large blue eyes widening, until he saw her drop her hand. The boy looked up at her, trying to calm his own heart beat. He hadn't even seen her!

Charlie Bucket looked over the tall, skinny female. She was barely a few inches taller than he. Her baggy grey sweater and long black skirt that ended at her knees made her look that much more fragile! She was a thin girl, nearly painfully so. And Charlie vaguely wondered if she was living off of cabbage soup. Her long jet black hair hung down her back in a tangled mess of frizz, just ending before her hips. She looked as if she hadn't taken care of herself in a very, very long time. But it was her eyes, in the dimly lit street that caught his attention. Silver, that shone dully at him. Pupils dilated, she blinked at him curiously. Was she… High?

Had he known of her many prescriptions, he would had understood.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I was walking backwards and hadn't seen you. . ." He began, his voice trailing off as he looked guiltily behind him as an older man scolded him. This was when Evelyn noticed the two older men that, obviously, had been walking with the smaller boy.

One was slightly shorter than the other. His dark brown hair matched that of the boy who apologized to her. Choppily cut, and straight against his forehead. He looked tired with his gentle crows' feet and worried smile. It was obvious to her then, that this man must had been his father. He looked tired in a fashion that only parents could pull off. He wore a simple black and grey argyle sweater. His trousers seemed fairly knew, brown as they were. He was plainly dressed, as his son was. But the third man, he was dressed much, much differently.

As her attention shifted to the male on the right of the parent. For a moment, she was more than sure she was dreaming. _It couldn't be real_. The world around her spun too quickly, and she had to advert her gaze elsewhere. And that elsewhere happened to be a tall walking stick. _Concentrate, concentrate… Breathe.. This episode is going to stop now. _As her eyes focused on that mahogany cane, they took in the slender carvings of candy canes around the very base. That piqued her curiosity once more, as her vision slid up the cane to the velvet gloved hand and deep violet over coat. She tried to focus on the face, shadowed by a large top hat. All she saw was a mouth, lips quirking upwards in a slight grin. What in the world was he-

Her attention shifted when the boys father spoke to her. "He was too busy talking and walking to see where he was going. So sorry-"

"That's fine. I shouldn't have stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Honestly, no harm done!" Her explanation was hurried, lips pulling into a large and very fake smile. _Act kindly, you never know who'll befriend you._

"Is that your cat?" The young boy asked. And Evelyn looked confused, until she followed his gaze to her ankle where the kitten was rubbing against her. Asking, no pleading, for some sort of attention.

"Oh no!" Was her quick reply, "I just thought I could pet him . . . He looked so sad. . ." She kneeled down and began to pet the purring feline. As the teenager walked forward to pat the animal on the head, she glanced up at him. His face held confusion, as if he could not place her actions to anything in a dictionary. Odd..

Charlie and his father looked at one another, as if asking a silent question to this woman's sanity for thinking such about a simple animal. Then both men looked at the taller of the men, his head still looking down, but there was something new about him. Something knew in his purple clad fingers.

A bright orange bottle screamed at her, as he turned it in his hands, seemingly oblivious to the three stares he now received. "May I have that back?" Her voice very nearly broke. This would never do! If she would have lost it, oh my, Eve would never be able to hold back the demons!

When the male did not react to her plea, Evelyn did something she knew was wrong. But in a haze of fear, there was nothing to stop her actions.

She was usually calm, and quiet. Always thoughtful before she reacted. But now she was rash, and outspoken. Her legs leapt forward and she snatched the bottle from his prying eyes. Without a second look at the three males to hear an apology, Evelyn did the only thing she knew to do.

She ran.

Clutching the bottle to her chest she ran to the Laundromat. She had only been a simply block away, and once there she leaned against the door as if someone was to come bursting through after her. The sound of her own heartbeat drowned out the machines, not a single soul would have been able to calm her. With an angry jolt of energy she slammed the bottle into her purse, which was thrown into a nearby bench as she opened the washer and began transferring clothes into a dryer with a new found worry. She would finish her washings, and go home.

Eve had come too close. He could have stolen them! They where the only thing that kept her here. Here in a town and not in a bed strapped in and forever force fed macaroni dinners.

Tears burned in her eyes, and she fought the urge to cry. Kicking the door of the dryer forcibly closed, she jammed the money into the slot and sat down on the bench in a shaken heap.


	3. Lingering Lithium

_Then they sent me away, to teach me how to be sensible  
Super Tramp, The Logical Song_

**Chapter Three:  
Lingering Lithium **

As a jet stream of water hit the mans face he found himself thinking of what happened the previous night. His long white fingers ran through the contrast of dark hair that hung in front of his violet orbs.

The young woman reminded him of a china doll. Her ivory, childlike face and large silver eyes. Plump, pale lips and a small blush mounting her cheeks from the bitter cold.  
A china doll, yes. . . Willy thought silently. His head turned upwards towards the stream of hot water, letting it roll from his high cheekbones and parted plush lips.

But the look in her eyes over the simple bottle of Lithium. . . The drug that he too, had his experiences with. She depended on that drug, it was clear to see. Her dull, broken eyes showing the simple and yet very complex emotions that hid the real girl.

The real girl under the fog of drugs and half smiles.

He had seen her eyes as she studied him, last night, despite the fact she did not notice his own peering eyes. She looked at him with curious astonishment. She did not hate the way he dressed, or held himself. She looked. . . Almost dreamy as she looked on.

As if she had somehow looked through those medications and saw something she enjoyed thoroughly.

He remembered the name on the prescription. . .

Evelyn Evergreen.

Unfortunately he was not able to get her address. Willy was always the curious type.

His teeth ground as the water cooled slightly, and he was snapped from his thoughts. Within seconds he was out of the shower and standing before the mirror above the sink. Watching his own eyes and face in the looking glass.

He remembered what it was like, living in a world of fuzzy memories and clouded faces. He hated the effect of any medication that had been prescribed to him.

The doctors had called him a liar. They said that Loompa Land never existed. That Oompa Loompas were his imagination. A figment of a magical world he had created all himself.

He created several magical places, and they resided inside of his factory. The chocolate room was the ever changing one. But Loompa Land was not on his great list of creations. No, it was a real place. Otherwise he would never have had them work in his factory.

How else would anything get done? Especially with him all by himself, and trying to make all of the chocolate and candies. . .

It would be near impossible!

Willy Wonka was talented, but not that skilled. Humans always had their limits.

Which brings him to another problem on his hands. . . Or rather, hair. He was getting older. Too much older for his liking.

He was now thirty-four years of age. . .

Willy Wonka closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass of the mirror. Sighing in content as he thought of his Heir that lived in the chocolate room. The new family he gained with the Heir.

Charlie was going to take care of everything if Willy would die. Not that it was anytime soon, mind you. But the case was just that. . .

Death.

The only real thing that he fears was death, and those thieves who stole his life. His candy. . . All those years ago.


	4. True Happiness?

**Chapter Four:  
True Happiness?**

Evelyn Evergreen smiled warmly as the water cascaded down her fragile frame. Her plush red lips parting as a sigh of pure content came over her.

It has been three months for darling Evelyn. Her life had taken a whole new turn, and she found herself happy. Absolutely happy.

There was no doubt in her mind that this could get better; she thought she reached the maximum capacity! The clothing store had her working overtime for the past few weeks, since an employee had been sick and bedridden.

She worked as a cashier for half of the time at the shop, the other half she was walking around asking people if they needed any assistance and fixing the clothes or mannequins.

She wasn't paid too little, either. In fact, she was back on track! New clothes, food and finally a new pair of shoes. . .

Of course, they where Mary Jane pumps.

After a long shower she dressed for another long day of work in the line of women's clothing. Not that she was overly thrilled, but. . . It was money and a decent percentage off of nice clothes!

The pinstriped black pencil skirt was slipped over her white stockings and underwear. Zipped up at the hip. Then the maroon, long sleeved cotton shirt. It hung a bit low, and showed a bit of her breasts, she decided to wear it. She pulled on a velvet halter vest and buttoned it up after tucking her shirt inside of her skirt.

She could even afford a haircut, and that was just what she did last month. Her hair, which had hung to her hips, was now four inches shorter. Ending just to her mid back. She parted her blow dried hair to the side and held it in a half pony with a blood red clip. Her shortened bangs hung to the side of her high cheekbones, and she smiled in the mirror.

Things certainly had gotten better.

Her medication was working wonders, and she had a job, a home. . . Even a few new friends! They would occasionally come over for some tea, or watch a movie. But, she had one true friend. Someone who knew were she was coming from and what had truly happened to make her he broken girl she was. . .

No, I'm not broken. I'm fixed now . . .

Or so she thought.

Kris was a strange young woman with even stranger features. She had short violet hair and always wore thick rimmed glasses the shapes of . . . Well whatever she felt like wearing that day. She had glasses shaped as hearts, squares, ovals, circles, triangles. . . And all in different colors.

Of course, she was a female, and this meant that she matched them with whatever outfit she wore for that particular day. No one could ever forget her, after all it wasn't just her hair and glasses that stood out.

But, you'll have to wait for that later.

Evelyn pulled on a thick wool coat and headed to the kitchen for her daily medication and a tall glass of milk. She was supposed to take them with food, but she figured that she could grab a bagel or a candy bar on her way to work. After all, it was a short walk and a seemingly nice day.

Her silver eyes darted to the window in the kitchen and gave a short sigh, it was a beautiful day. At least. . . To her it was. The sky was dark with impending clouds and a soft breeze was sifting through the winter morning. A soft patch of snow now covered the streets, and she found herself wistfully smiling as she took her first does of medication for that morning and draining the glass of milk along with it.

She glanced up at her new clock, after her incident with the other one ending in its death. She had plenty of time to get to work, but she usually went a little early so she might grab a hot coffee and some food.

Pulling on her famous Mary Jane shoes, Evelyn started her journey to work at six o' clock in the morning.

There was no problem as she started her walk down the street. Her new clothes fit her snugly and showed that she was, in fact not a skeleton underneath all the baggy pants and sweaters. That she was an attractive young woman who looked both comfortable and natural in her skin.

She stopped suddenly, as she heard someone calling.


	5. Kitty Smiles

**Chapter Five:  
Kitty Smiles**

An older man, skinny and balding waved her over to the other side of the street and in front of a shop called Slugworth Candies. He was holding a platter of steaming hot plastic cups.

"Miss, you look absolutely freezing!" He gave her a wicked grin as he took a cup and handed it to her. Many of his teeth were missing, or rotting in their places. She tried to look past his rather frightening looks and gave a kind smile.

"Thank you so much," she took the sample and asked what it was that was given to her.

"Oh, a new candied hot chocolate! There's five pieces of chocolate chunks, and when you eat one it acts just like hot chocolate! Turns right into a liquid on your tongue!" He seemed excited, and this prompted an even wider smile to press her lips.

She glanced down at her watch and gave an apologetic look, "Sorry, I have to be going. Thank you very much for the sample, Sir!"

She hurried off, her heels clicking impatiently of the ground as she set off down the street. The concoction in the bottom of the cup actually seemed edible! And she gently picked up the small steaming square and popped it right into her mouth, where it settled on her tongue.

Though, that was the only time it settled there, because not even a second later she spit it out, right onto the pavement.

"What in the seven hells was that!" She cried. Holding her mouth as it too started to steam. "Just great."

Her free hand dropped the cup in the street and she watched the one piece that had been in her mouth turn into a green glob of. . . Gloop.

"That's disgusting. . ." Something muttered next to her. When she turned around all she saw was a burgundy coat with tails and top hat. Her eyes landing on the pale face of a man she saw both familiar and strange. His eyes were hidden under the large purple goggles that made him seem like an arachnid. Ready to pull her into his web at any moment and wrap her in the silk strands.

She stood, watching him curiously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a round ball of chocolate wrapped in foil. He handed it to her, his red leather gloves rustling softly as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine thanks . . . I've learned my lesson of taking candy from strangers." Was her half hearted reply. She did need something to eat with her medication, but she was not that desperate! All it would be during the day is a few simple dizzy spells. Nothing she couldn't handle.

His lips turned up at the corners, if very slightly. Almost unnoticeable. Evelyn stared at him a moment longer, trying to remember where she had seen him before, but she couldn't place it through the fog of memories in her mind.

"Slugworth knows nothing about candy; I'm surprised he got the heat down in the mixture. . ." His voice was soft, nearly like he was speaking to a child, but it was masculine. Despite his pale almost feminine features. High cheekbones and plush pink lips.

Nearly like bubblegum . . . She thought.

"I don't suppose you remember me. . ." He said again, his lips barely moving. She snapped from her thoughts and stared at the goggles where his eyes were supposed to be. All she saw was her reflection, and noticed a small amount of that disgusting chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

She looked down shyly, as she realized that she had used his glasses as a mirror. She wiped her mouth and shook her head.

"Afraid not, Sir."  
And, she was not lying. She did not remember him for the life of her! The familiar look of his clothing did nothing to jog her memory out of its stupor of fog. She looked back up at him, and found him frowning deeply.

"Well then," He gave a rather large grin. Something that triggered the memory of the Cheshire cat straight out of the fog, she looked down and muttered a quick apology. Explaining she had to get to work.

Willy stared at the female, recognition was revealed on her face and then she looked nearly, dare I say it, frightened. He didn't even finish what he was going to say!

He followed carefully after her, his long legs matching her heels quickly. "Please don't mumble, because I can barely understand a word you said!" His plastic smile showed its ugly face once again, and Evelyn had to brace a wall as memories plunged into her line of vision.

_The cat himself was stretched out long on the grass as Evelyn stared down at him. His long body looking nearly inhuman._

_"I can't see you anymore." Was her statement._

_His face never fell from its grinning position, and Evelyn stared down into his large green eyes. His invisible fur bristling as he stood. His head reaching hers. His eyes turned menacingly around them, around the large mushrooms as if someone was listening._

_It was then those menacing eyes turned to hers and saddened._

_"Sometimes the way forward, is the way back again."_

Willy Wonka stared down at the female who was clinging to the wall, trying o breathe. It was a flashback, and he could see it on her face after she came back to reality.

His eyes widened as hers rolled into the back of her head as she experienced a dizzy spell, her footing was lost and Willy dropped his cane to grab her before she came into contact with the cement.

Something told him that this was not something to get meddled in. And yet something told him to stay around, just in case she was to need help.

Just as his thoughts came forward, so did her full conscious. She was kneeling on the ground staring at the cement. But there was something else. The feeling of arms around her waist. Burgundy gloves stared back at her and at looked up at the hat upon Willy Wonka's head. She looked shocked, touched her face to feel a clammy sweat pouring from her brow and from two things.

And those two things she was very sure of;  
Her memories were coming back and this meant that the hospital would want her back.  
And, the medication was causing stronger dizzy spells with the stronger dosage. This could mean her job, and her friendship, if she was not careful.

Evelyn ripped herself from Willy's arms and ran full speed to her job. A job that needed her, half conscious or not!


	6. A Spot Of Tea

**Chapter Six:  
A Spot of Tea**

After a long day of answering phones, ringing up snotty women's clothes, and assisting lost customers, Evelyn sat herself at a café. One that she had been going to for the past two months. The young man, who worked her, James, knew her name and orders by heart. Since she always wanted the same thing.

Hot raspberry tea with a large chocolate muffin with vanilla icing. Of course there were always the unexpected surprises that made Eve smile.

This evening he added rainbow sprinkles and a yellow smiley face to the very top of her muffin. Eve stared down at it's smiling face and frowned, staring up at James who looked not only worried, but disappointed that she did not enjoy his lil' creation.

"I'm sorry, Jamesy. I'm just in one of those moods. I'll have to reduce your tip, though," She added with a playful smile. James shook his red hair from his face as he chuckled; suddenly relieved it was not his fault of making her so unhappy.

She sat next to the cool window, staring down at her steaming tea that brought the reminder of a candy gone badly from earlier that day. Evelyn Evergreen sighed and picked the cup from it's saucer, just as a lanky female with purple hair and bright red opticals plopped herself down in front of her.

With a fright, Eve had jumped, nearly spilling her tea all over the new clothes she had bought from work that day.

"Wow, its okay. I know red really isn't my color, but damn, don't be so rude about it!" Came the nasally voice of none other than Kris Hunting. She was a very pretty girl, which always reminded Evelyn of a fairy imp. With her short, choppy purple hair and bright blue eyes. High cheekbones and thin lips. A thick line of eye liner ran around the young teen's eyes, causing a small clash with the purple and red she wore.

She wore a candy apple red suit today. With a small skull on the skirts knee. The jacket had been long forgotten, and was hanging on the back of the chair with out further care of it's soon to be wrinkles.

Kris smiled as Eve took a long drink from her cup and pushed the muffin towards her friend. Kris, never one to turn down food, gave a squeal and shoved a great amount of it into her mouth. With lips so small, Eve thought, how in the world can it fit?

Then again, Kris was always the one who had a rather large mouth. And several times a day, had to stick her foot inside of it as punishment.

Kris paused her attack on the muffin as she caught her friend's lonely stare out the window.

"What's up, Eve? You look like you lost your best friend. . ."

Evelyn didn't respond at first and carefully shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's just one of those days. . . Ya know?"

Kris did understand what she meant. The days, at times, seemed to go by so slow. And Kris, recently feeling heartbreak felt a tug in her chest goes out for her best friend.

Even with the short amount of time they had known one another, Kris shared everything with the broken china doll in front of her. And the doll had done the same.

Evelyn had shared even her deepest secrets with Kris, and she had understood. . . On some level of understanding. After all, Kris hadn't seen the wonders Eve had. Nor had she spoken with the creatures she had. But Kris did understand one thing.

The big picture of lost innocence.

The Hospital had done it, which was one of the biggest reasons for Eve's release. Hence the reason why he Hospital hadn't called to check on her, like it did with regular patients.

Just a regular supply of ever stronger medication to keep her demons at bay.

Where they really demons, after all?

"Look, if this is about-"

"Yeah, it is. I had a flash back today, one that I don't quite remember. And I met a man today, on the street. He asked me if I remembered him. . . But I didn't. And I still don't." Evelyn's pleading eyes turned to her friend, instead of the snowing scenery outside.  
"I feel this fog clouding over my senses, constantly. Always pushing something away from me!" She rubbed her temples in frustration and felt for the first in three months, helpless and broken again.

Kris watched Evelyn with saddened eyes. "Did he say his name? Or what he looked like?"

His top hat and Edwardian clothing stood out in Evelyn's mind as she looked up at her friend, who was very popular with the men as it was. Maybe she knew him, after all, they both dressed strangely.

"No, but he wore a top hat. . ." Eve paused, trying to think of a way to explain his clothing until James walked over, pulling his green coat on as he spoke.

"A top hat? With a curved brim and red tapering?"

Evelyn stared at the younger man in front of her like he had just read her mind.

"Did he wear this violet coat with tails, usually velvet?"

Evelyn's jaw dropped, and then she shook her head. "It was a red-ish color."

"Same difference. That's Willy Wonka!"

Evelyn's eyes widened as she grabbed her purse, digging through its contents of make-up, hair spray and candy wrappers to pull out a nerds rope with the Wonka name printed on it.  
"This Wonka?! Is this him?"

The red-head nodded, shaggy hair falling over his eyes as Evelyn stood from her chair waving the long rope in his face. He laughed at her shocked and amazed expression, and then her face darkened, her eyes narrowing slightly like a cat after its mouse.

"He comes here on a daily basis. Him and Charlie Bucket!"

It was like ice water had been doused on her head, as Evelyn stared at the man in front of her. Speechless.

She ran a hand through her hair, thinking as she watched her Pixie friend devour the muffin with happy chatter.

"So now you have a Wonka stalker? Oooh!" Her purple haired head bobbed up and down as she sang a song, Eve had deemed the 'Wonka Stalker song'. With a frustrated sigh she hung her head and found herself in another flashback, but this one seemed. . . Real. . .

_A bright orange bottle screamed at her, as he turned it in his hands, seemingly oblivious to the three stares he now received. "Give that back!" She yelped, her voice falling an octave higher than what was normal for her. _

Kris' voice rang in her ears as she was snapped back to reality, not quite understanding what was coming out of the pixies mouth, nor what the flashback had been about.

Things certainly had gotten curiouser and curiouser.


	7. Mad Tea Party

**Hello there! Theres a song in this chapter, by ATC called So Magical.  
Oh, and by the way! Please review, so then I know if this story really sucks or not.  
**

**(Tea At The Hatters)**

"_I've got my sights set on you, and I'm ready to wait. . . ."  
Miley Cyrus, See You Again_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Mad Tea Party**

The next day Evelyn Evergreen found herself nearly camping inside of the Café with Kris, a snow storm had brewed over their hour lunch break, and they were now waiting it out. This annoyed Kris greatly, as storms made her nervous to begin with.

As I narrate, she is pacing the length of tables and back again. Evelyn watching her dear friend as she muttered and grumbled about the storm. How they could die of frost bite, or starve to death when food ran low.

"I highly doubt any of that is going to happen, Kris-"

"You don't know!" She whined. Her plum colored lips frowning deeply at the female who was relaxed and reading a book at their usual table. Evelyn's coat was forgotten, hanging on a nearby coat rack, her attention was on the book in her hands. Just until she took a sip of her raspberry tea, and looked up at the still pacing Kris.

Kris' outfit was a simple purple skirt, and white button up shirt she had borrowed from Eve. Her fingers running nervously through her hair, her purple overcoat long forgotten near Eve's.

"If you are so worried about it, Kris, why don't you put your jacket on and try to get home?" Eve asked slowly, her friend's near panic attack grating on her nerves.

"Great idea, maybe if I had a proper coat. . ."

"You can borrow mine, if you are so insistent on it." She said slowly, continuing the page she had paused on.

Kris gave a huff and began her pacing again, the argument over and the panic beginning to settle. Well, that panic was over for Kris, but Eve's had just begun with the 'ding' of a bell.

That certain 'ding', happened to be the glass door of the café. What she did not know was that this certain 'ding' belonged to two people.

She did not look up from her book as she heard a voice softly tell the younger protégé to step inside and out of the cold. She did not see the familiar top hat upon his dark haired head. Oh no, she failed to see any of this. She was too engrossed in both her friend's panic attacks that came and went and the little book in her hands.

During the storm the requests on food and drink had become unbearably slow, hence the reason why James had pulled out an old, beaten up stereo. Something Kris had needed, to have a bit of a distraction, because she squealed and ran straight for it as the strangers walked in and set their coats aside.

There was an unbearable silence that settled among the tea house; even the light tappings of Kris' feet were no longer there. Or the laughter that had erupted at Kris' excitement over a stereo. No, it was pure and very thick silence as the two strangers made their way to the far side of the café and seated themselves with little to no words.

Just an unspoken understanding that being famous meant odd stares, even in a snow storm.

Just as soon as the silence began, it ended. Evelyn, still completely oblivious to the word around her gave a large grin to a rather funny part of the book. Stifling a chuckle she turned the page, that is until it was snatched from her and she was pulled to her feet, rather roughly.

"Hey!-"

_"Feel my love, feel my soul  
it's so magical  
take my hand, make me whole  
it's so magical . . ."_

Kris had tossed the book on a nearby table, far away from the hands of a pouting Evelyn. The sound of a quick paced electronica song hitting her ears as Kris took both of her hands, swaying to the beat that only a teenager could.

Eve tried to pull away, shaking her head and giving a protest that was unheard as Kris took off her largely round purple glasses and spiked her hair with her fingers. She looked every bit of the rebellious lil' pixie she was when she did that, and Evelyn was stuck standing there awkwardly as Kris tugged at the hair clip holding all of her hair back from her face. Letting the black strands hang loose.

"Kris!" She looked at her friend, shocked. Then looked pleadingly to James, "Help? Please?"

James acted as if he hadn't seen what was done and whistled to the beat of the song as he wiped down the counters.

_"Can't get you of my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
I feel this pain inside  
but I know. . ."_

Kris took her hands and swayed to the music, loosing herself almost instantly. At the sight of her friend standing stifling in front of her, Kris poked her ribs watching the other females face light up at the ticklish spot.

_"Your love, your love  
you can set me free  
make me see  
it's so magical  
you and me  
we are one, the moon and sun  
it's so magical  
you'll see . . ."_

Evelyn couldn't help the small laugh to escape her lips, watching her friends silly dance, before finding the beat easily. Moving gracefully to the song of magic and moons. She twirled Kris, laughing as the other female made a swooning face as she danced.

It was like pure freedom, dancing in the middle of a café with friends. Not caring about what people thought about her. Or what they would say. It was just her, Kris and James.

"Ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see  
ladida ladidi it's so magical you'll see . . . "

Both girls began to sing the chorus with bright smiles on their faces, the beat sweeping them up into something only friends and lovers could share.

_"Life is good, life is fun  
it's so magical  
love is here, we are one  
it's so magical_

_Can't get you of my mind  
what we had is hard to find  
I feel this pain inside  
but I know . . . "_

Evelyn pulled her slender fingers through her hair as she slowed her movements to the slower beat of the chorus, laughing as Kris twirled her next. As the room spun around her in a mixed rainbow of colors she caught the sight of black and violet. Shaped in what seemed to look like a hat. . .

Unfortunately, she was not able to get a better look, because Kris pulled her back a little too roughly and began to dance once more. Smirking as she glanced back, behind, Evelyn. Just before Eve looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, Kris pressed her plum fingernails into Eve's arm.

"Ouch. . ."

Completely shocked she pulled away at the other girl's clever distraction. Before she stopped dancing with the other girl as the song ended and a whole new one began. She had to sit down, wondering what was wrong with Kris as she picked up her book and was about to take her seat as she felt eyes upon her.

Silver locked with violet and Evelyn found herself stuck in two worlds at once. Reality and fantasy pressed against her skull as she saw Willy Wonka sitting across from a tall and very skinny Charlie Bucket; at least she guessed it was Charlie.

Her face flushed as she quickly dropped her book and dove for her hair clip that Kris had snatched up from the table. Waving her long fingers at her as she grabbed James and began a whole new dance with a whole new partner.

She glared, her eyes shifting nervously to violet before she sat fully in her chair and turned her gaze to the window. She tried to direct her attention elsewhere, anywhere for crying-out-loud!

But she still felt his eyes on her. Or was it someone else's eyes? No, it couldn't be. It was _him._ She knew it, that fluttering; nervous feeling in her stomach was churning over and over.

It suddenly got much worse as she felt someone sit in front of her and fold his purple gloved hands over the head of a cane. She closed her eyes, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face as she was known to do in an uncomfortable situation.

She hid behind her hair, Willy realized. And carefully watched the much younger girl peek up from her lashes at his face. This caused a small, smile to spread across his face. It was barely a smile at all! The corners just barely turning upwards as he glanced out the window.

"I suppose you still do not know. . . Remember who I am?" He asked calmly, sipping at his tea cup. When did the cup come into the picture? Where did it come from?

"You're Willy Wonka. . ."She said slowly. Looking up at him as though a scared animal was hiding from the predator.

"You've missed the point of the question," He mused.

Evelyn looked at him curiously, as if trying to find out where she went wrong. Oh!  
"No, I don't remember you."

"Not even the little boy over there?" Mr.Wonka waved his hand towards the small boy who was musing over a little note pad not too far away.

"No. He's Charlie Bucket, I presume. . ." Evelyn took her cup in her cold hands, trying to warm them as she listened quietly to the chocolatier in front of her.

"My only protégé," He nodded, acting as if this was the most common of conversations he's ever had. Obviously, little Evelyn thought differently.

"What is it you want, Mr.Wonka?" She asked not a hint of being offended of his presence. Just an ever curious look upon her face.

_How quaint. She's always curious . . ._ Willy Wonka thought with a growing smile.

"I think I should be asking you that question," Wonka mused once more. His fingers rolling daintily over the rounded rim of his tea cup. "I'm not the one in want, my dear child. You are. You want something, that I actually have. Question is, What do /you/ want."

He was so right, and yet so confusing at the same time. Evelyn took a large gulp of her tea, thinking hard about what she truly wanted. There where many things she wanted, but now she needed answers.

"Where should I remember you from?"

"You met dear Charlie and Mr.Bucket down the street," Wonka pointed out the window before continuing,"I happened to be an innocent bystander in the process. Charlie accidentally knocked you over and apologized several times over. Though, I don't see why because you just ran away afterwards."

"I ran away?"

"I've answered your question, Ms.Evergreen. No need to be hasty." Was his simple reply to her much needed question.

Evelyn's eyes darkened as she watched Willy Wonka play with his tea cup. Her thoughts elsewhere as she pondered the truth within his tumbling words. She didn't remember him, so why would she even want to hear what he was saying?

There was something uncannily familiar about him, she would admit that. But he was famous! She had probably seen his face somewhere and forgotten about it. Simple as that, right?

And how dare he treat her like a child! She was twenty three, not four!

"Playing with a persons head is not something to enjoy so thoroughly, Mr.Wonka." Her words came out softly, her eyes turning to glare at the chocolatier in front of her.

His head was quick to snap up in her direction, his eyes widening slightly before returning to normal, as if nothing had happened. "Listen, Evelyn, what reason would I have to lie to you? Honestly!" He gave a dry laugh before continuing. "I told you everything I know. . . What you really need to think about is how those pills are helping you."

Her mouth hung open in outrageous shock. She stood quickly, her hand still grasping her teacup and saucer to move elsewhere. She would not embarrass herself here, especial with her friends.

That was when a rubber glove gripped her hand, causing a sharp tug on her end. She Tossed the menacing cup and saucer as she pulled away from his hand, which let go as soon as Wonka realized he had done something terribly wrong.

Evelyn stood, holding the front of her shirt as she squealed at the burning sensation of hot tea on her skin. Willy Wonka was staring in both shock and apologetic silence as James rushed forward with a wet towel trying to help the mess the chocolatier had caused.

James was sending several glares at the man seated at the table, watching without a word. Evelyn was tired of having James pat and pad at her with the towel and snatched it from him. Finally, anger bubbling over she threw the towel on the table, picked up her book (which thankfully was unharmed!) And threw on her coat. Storm or not, she had to leave.

And she did just that, not caring about the protests of her friends. Or a stuttering Willy Wonka who was trying to find words to apologize.


	8. Specifics

**Reviews are most lovely. I havn't had any on this story yet, so please remember to tell me how you feel about this story. Because I am unsure on how I want it to turn out. Or if I even want to keep going.  
(Tea At The Hatters)**

**( )  
**

**Chapter Eight:**

Specifics

It's didn't take Willy Wonka long to find the china doll out in the storm, in fact he was now walking next to her. The wind chilling him through to the bone without his proper coat on. He bit down on his chattering teeth and let his cold eyes to stare down at her.

_Well, don't we just look adorable when upset. . . _Willy thought truthfully, his fingers lightly taking her wrist. She gasped, outraged, as she was forced to stop her walking. Her free hand went to smack him a good one across the cheek, but he caught that one as well.

Thankfully she did not try to kick him, as he held her wrists together as he spoke. He did so slowly, staring down at her with a sad smile.

"I know I offended you, and I apologize tenfold. I swear I never meant what I said in such a terrible way you took it. Honestly I-" His voice paused and he glanced back at the cafe' that was just a few feet away. "I know where you are coming from."

Well, at least he sounded sincere. . .

"How do you know about my medication?" She demanded. Her hands clenching into fists as she watched him have a mental debate on whether or not he should tell her.

"Well, the reason you ran off was because I picked up your bottle from the ground, and . . . I suppose you may have thought I was going to steal it. But that was not my intention. I was actually having a flashback when you snatched it from me and ran."

"Flashback?"

"Yes. . ." His eyes lingered for a moment on her hands as they relaxed and then on her mouth as she gave a relieved sigh as he let her go. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the intriguing man in front of her. He certainly was a strange man, with the way he dressed. He always stood straight, and had a professional coldness in his eyes. Even when he stared down at her.

"Well this doesn't give me any reason why I should believe you. Honestly, if I would have done any of this, I would remember it!" She folded her arms across her chest, and tried to look mean.  
This sight of a small female trying to look anything other than an innocent feminine made Willy give a snorted chuckle. She was not in the least menacing.

Evelyn glared, and Willy gave a cough. Trying to fake the laugh as something in his lungs.

Obviously Willy Wonka was not going to say much more on the matter, as he folded his hands carefully on his cane and stared down at her, as if he was daring her to ask. Evelyn looked away and to the cafe', not questioning him further.

"Shall we go back inside?" He asked.

Evelyn looked back up at him as he lifted one hand from his cane and waved it at the door of the tea house. She was about to take a step forward when his cane shot out and tightly prodded her stomach,"On second thought. . ." He began, his eyes stared down at her, and Evelyn was paralyzed. " I would very much like to get to know you, Ms.Evergreen. Maybe we can have a spot of tea sometime. . ."

She stuttered to find words, her mouth opening and closing several times before she found an answer. Why in the world would he change the subject so suddenly? She gave a frustrated sigh as she was caught unaware and let her guard down.

As she stared up at the chocolatier, who was preening himself at catching her unawares. He was grinning broadly, showing too-perfect teeth. As if he was Cheshire . . .

_No, lets not go there again.__  
_  
Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked away, muttering something that Willy could not quite understand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand Mumblers. . " If it was possible, his grin grew in size, a whole tenfold. This not only irritated Evelyn, but caused a familiar voice to echo through her mind.

_"Sometimes the way back, is the way forward again. . . "_

"I will under one condition." Eve took pride in herself that the smile slowly drained from his face. His violet gaze narrowing dangerously down at her. Eve nearly cowered away from him, but she held fast. "Tell me why I don't remember you or your Heir. . ."

Willy's smile returned, and the coldness In his eyes faded to a dull sparkle. "Fine."

It seemed apparent that there was something behind her, and she turned to where Willy's gaze met the door of the cafe. Charlie and Kris stood with their heads peeking out of the door, listening intently until Silver and Violet eyes looked at them.

They dissipated as fast as lightening, giggles heard from a mile away. Evelyn gave a sigh and shook her head. Willy was far ahead of her, it seemed, as he was now taking long strides to get to the door.

As he held the door open for her, she walked through before him. Giving a weary stare at Kris. Daring the pixie to say something.

She didn't, but Willy did.

"Come, Charlie. Time is wasting and we might want to head back now." Evelyn turned around in shock. He had agreed to tell her! She stomped her foot like a spoiled child and Willy looked down at her, feigning innocence.

"I will see you tommarrow, Six a.m. Sharp."

"But you agreed-"She began, being cut off as his gloved hand waved infront of her face to signal her pause as he pulled his coat on. Charlie was now waiting rather impatiently.  
"But you never said when I had to explain this to you. Be more specific next time."

And with a flurry of snow and red velvet the chocolatier was gone, his Heir walking closely behind him and out the door.


	9. Uncomfortable Questions

**Chapter Nine:**

Uncomfortable Questions

The day had gone by painfully slow. Painfully had a whole new meaning, too. Evelyn sat with her legs crossed at a table near the window of the empty cafe. Her heart was pounding in her temples as she thought over the days events slowly. As if memorizing them for a lifetime.  
And she was sure to never forget what she saw.

The day started off with a hot shower, as it always did. But, this morning she woke up with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Like she had forgotten something, or something dreadful had happened and she hadn't bothered too much more with it.

Evelyn was sure she didn't forget anything this morning, she took her medication and a tall glass of milk. No food, because she was running late, which caused several dizzy spells through the day. She was dressed sharp, as always, in a pencil skirt and long sleeved top. Heels and her hair straight as a nail. Nothing new. She had even paused by her boss' office before punching in to have a few words about coming five minutes late. Her boss, who was leinant, knowing Evelyn's position, gave her another chance to redeem herself.

But, through the day, she had several spells of dizziness, which had caused her to knock over a mannequin, and almost a customer. She had apologized on both accounts, and was warned by her manager.

That was until she saw _him_ walk through the door. With _his_ sharp looking silk shirt and black dress pants. Acting as casual as ever. It nearly made her throw up.

Vile had risen in her throat as a panic attack began to rush through her veins. _He_ was here. Why? Did _he_ finally find her? What had she done?!

His platinum blonde hair hung in his emerald eyes as he made his way towards her counter. The counter she was under control over.

Unlike the counter, her insides were no longer under control. She was bitting her lip so hard it began to bleed. Her long plum painted finger nails were digging and scratching at her hands and wrists. Causing long red scratches and spots of blood.

There was no stopping her now. She was in near hysterics.

When he turned his head slightly, she saw Kris had caught his attention. Evelyn wanted to scream, to warn Kris. To say or do anything to stop this predator from getting anywhere near her friend!

_Bastard. . ._

Evelyn never snapped from her thoughts as a tall, very oddly dressed man sat in front of her. In fact, she was sitting there, legs crossed her fingernails digging hard into the skin of her hand.

_He_ was here. And there was no stopping this_ feline_.

She remembered _his_ face, so close to hers as she cried. _His_ emerald eyes watching her tears in curiosity. How _he_ whispered her name.

_"Evelyn. . ."_

_"Evelyn. . ."_

"Earth to Evelyn!"

She was pulled from her thoughts and stared at the man sitting in front of her in horror. Thinking the worst. Once she realized it was only the famous Willy Wonka, she gave into as much relaxation as she could allow herself and stared at Mr.Wonka. Her heart beat was ringing loudly in her ears as she reached a shaking hand to her cup and took a large swallow of her cherry tea.

Today was not a raspberry day.

"Is there something wrong?" Willy asked quietly. Watching this young woman shake and squirm as if there was something crawling under her skin. Crawling and itching it's way out.

He looked down at her hand as it raised the cup to her lips once more. It was raw, clearly it had been caused by her rather long nails, as they seemed chipped and broken. The plum nail polish to match her shirt seemed to be missing on a few nails. Her hair was constantly hanging in her face. And her ever curious eyes kept looking out the window as if someone was following her.

"What is wrong?" He asked more urgently when she didn't reply. She set her cup down and replied in a very calm voice that did not match her disheveled appearance;

"I met and old. . . Friend today."

"Who?" He asked curiously. Though he regretted it when he saw the pain streak across her face. He changed the subject very quickly,"I promised to tell you, didn't I?"

She looked like she was on the verge of tears as she nodded, and Willy, uncomfortable around tears wrung his hands over his cane as James set down Willy's tea and looked at Evelyn Evergreen.

The Broken China Doll.

James stared at her a moment, then glanced at Willy thinking he may be the problem. But Eve shook her head and looked out the window.  
"Please go on, Mr.Wonka."

James walked away and Willy sat there, pondering how to explain Lithium and it's full effect on many patients.

"You take Lithium,"He paused and she slowly nodded,"And it causes some effects if taken. . .Without other drugs. I took it for a while, no I don't care to explain why,"he responded to her questioning gaze. Before she turned her eyes back to the window, searching desperately.  
"Well, I forgot people. Some people I had known for years. They. . . Dissapeared from my mind, over night." He snapped his fingers," I closed my factory after this, when I finally saw through the fog. I knew certain people did not work at my factory, hence the stolen recipes. . . Anyway, Lithium is a drug to make you forget."

"I didn't forget everything. . ."

"I didn't either. It was just a few things, actually. It started off as a misplaced book, or forgetting a meal. Then it turned drastic to where I no longer knew who I was."

Willy stopped there, not knowing fully why he was telling half of his story to a girl he had met on the street twice, and once in a tea shop. This was not like him! He was beginning to second guess himself, and this was just not how things went.

There was only one other time he second-guessed himself. And that was with Charlie. . .

Willy Wonka watched as Evelyn took all the information in, and she turned her gaze to him. And he was shocked to see some warmth in her eyes.

"That explains a lot, then. . "

How she was always forgetting names. Why she didn't know Willy. Why she had constant flashbacks to a life she wanted nothing to do with.

"Why are you helping me?" She questioned suddenly. "I've barely met you and you want to tell me about how my drug of choice is slowly making me go crazy."

_Crazier. . . _

Willy sat there, his gloves squeaking lightly as he tried to think of a reason why he was helping her out. In which he was not at all sure about.  
"Honestly? I have no clue. I guess you could say I don't want anyone to live through, what I went through. Ever."

"Dido."

"Excuse me?" He questioned. Not fully hearing her as she sipped her tea, rather calmly now.

"I don't want anyone to live like I've lived. Or see what I've seen." There was a deep sadness in her eyes as she spoke, and he felt like he was under water. He shifted in his seat as he heard the door 'ding' as someone walked in.


	10. Pool Of Tears

**Chapter Ten:**

Pool of Tears

The 'ding' signaled the arrival of Kris and a tall handsome stranger as they walked in. Giggling and chuckling to the front counter were James was all too happy to take their orders. Evelyn stared, her eyes turning into a murky Grey as tears pooled there. She turned her attention to the window and Willy stared from Kris and the Handsome Stranger to Evelyn.

"Evelyn. . ."He asked a silent question, to see if she was alright. And she nodded her head, signaling the universal sign of being 'Just Peachy'.

He was everything and more. And so much less. And there he was. Standing just a few short feet away with Kris. Evelyn held back tears, shouts, screams, everything. She was bottling it all up. She couldn't make a scene.

_They_ would come back and take her away. _They_ would keep her forever.

Kris had walked over to the table Evelyn shared with Willy and gave Eve a sound hug. Squeezing the breath right out of her lungs.

"Hey, Eve!"She squealed. "How're you today? How's the stud?" She teased.

Evelyn was not in the mood for simple teasings this afternoon, and it was certain as she turned her head and gave a forced, very plastic smile to her friend. Who didn't seem to notice.

"This is Mr.Wonka-"She began, and Kris was overjoyed. Giving a loud squeal which caused both Willy and Eve to shudder.

Kris took Willy's hand and shook it, nearly against his will, and introduced herself.

"Kris Madison. How are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you. Though I may have lost my hearing in my left ear, please speak lower. . ."

At the dry comment Eve gave a small chuckle. Her worries were forgotten in that small smile he gave her. But they crashed down on her the second she felt a famililar hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, Eve Evergreen! Is that you?" His large, menacing smile was overwhelming that Eve couldn't find words.

His two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth glared back at her, sharp and pointed. She had scars from those evilly pointed bastards.

Her words were stuck in her throat, and she began to panic. Her body slinking away from his claws as he found a seat and scooted himself up to the table, too close to her for her liking.

His arm snaked around her shoulders as he gave her a half hug. His coffee in his free hand as Kris asked him how he knew Evelyn.

"We were an old 'item',"  
He grinned wolfishly, and Evelyn paled.

Willy was beginning to not like this young man's attitude. His glare piercing the man's skull with a thousand suns. Evelyn was obviously uncomfortable, but no one but he noticed.

Not even Kris! Evelyn's friend noticed! Willy was a mere stranger in Evelyn's presence and he knew! What was wrong with these people?

"Evelyn are you okay?"Willy asked suddenly. She looked as if she was going to faint, that was until he saw a grin tug at the corners of the other man's mouth.

This angered him, and he stood from his spot at the table, leaning heavily on his cane as he rose to his full, very threatening height. The blonde stared up at him, as if challenging him with that simple grin.

"Evelyn would you like me to walk you home?"Willy asked sternly, and Evelyn was quick to stand, nearly knocking the other man to the ground in the process.  
"Yes please."

Willy nodded his head and carefully strode over to help her around the blocking chair the blonde sat in. Reaching his hand out and taking her elbow gently when Evelyn went for another dizzy spell. She shrunk away from his touch and Willy straightened, throwing another glance at the blonde how was feigning worry as Willy lead Evelyn to the door and out.

Evelyn was holding her breath until she was outside, and she released it with a quivering sigh. Her eyes on the ground as she walked past the window, ignoring both the blonde and Kris as they waved their goodbyes to her.

Willy walked beside her in silence, not brooding or speaking. He didn't want to disturb her, as she seemed to be in a trance like state. His mind was elsewhere as well. He was still caught on the way her face had so many masks of emotions. And he had seen to many in one day, it seemed.

Evelyn spoke, after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Thank you."

Willy, leaning heavily on his cane while he walked glanced down at her. He was so much taller than she. And at this point, with her head bowed and her long dark hair falling down and in front of her eyes, she seemed much smaller. He didn't know what to do, but he felt compelled to do _something. Anything._

Evelyn stopped at the corner, and turned. Willy following closely next to her. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He wanted to comfort her, tell her that whatever was hurting her so would not do it again.

But he was so horribly wrong.

His hand holding his cane was stiff with pressure. Under the glove his knuckles had become white. He gave a sigh and spoke softly to her as they walked.

"If you'd ever like to talk, I believe you know where my factory is. . ."

Evelyn's head jerked upwards at the tall dark haired man next to her. He had given her a reason to seek him out. To talk to him. And act of kindness that caused a small tear to trickle down her cheek.

Willy stared in disbelief, almost thinking he had said something wrong.

Evelyn knew she couldn't tell anyone. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, no one would listen.

"Can I ask you something?" Willy asked quietly as they paused in front of her apartment building.

"You already did, but sure. . ."Came her dry remark. This caused a small smile to form on his own lips. He had slipped up this time.

"Who was he. . .?"

"Felix Cheshire."


	11. Haunted

_So sorry for not posting sooner! Lately I have been very stressed out, and grounded. This is the newest chapter you my lovely readers! Thank you so much for your lovely reveiws:_

lovepie123  
Keito-san  
Dark-Compassion

**w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w**

**Chapter Eleven:  
Haunted**

The night had gone by with little to no sleep, for our poor Evelyn Evergreen. Her mind was elsewhere as she scrubbed the floors and walls instead of laying back to relax her tired muscles.

No, there was no time to relax now. She was in a state of panic through most of her time alone, and now it seemed, it had tripled it self.

She was haunted by memories that pained her physically. Her mind was pacing the crevices that were not cleaned fully. Those crevices were still _Dirty_. . .

Completely _filthy_ with his hands.

It was One in the morning, and Evelyn was yet to get some shut eye. She was pacing in front of the bathroom door, her cleaning supplies forgotten on the floor. Evelyn could not stop her feet from stopping, her arms from grabbing and her smile from showing as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Hot water steamed from the depths of her spacious tub as she poured several gallons into it's missing spaces. The two gallon bottles were strewn aside as she watched the water turn a murky white. . .

The water scalded her tender flesh as she slipped herself in and lost herself in the abyss of a comfortable white. . .

**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.**

"I swear, if I end up working here for another month I'll rip the rest of my hair out!" Came the exaggerating voice of the local pixie as she sat down next to Evelyn after another long day of work and checks.

"I like it here,"Evelyn replied with a cheeky smile as she pulled her elbow length gloves upwards. "Besides, it better than working as a waitress. . . Right?"

"True,"Kris replied, watching the older female pull the gloves higher and wrap a sweater around her thin frame. "Whats up with the gloves? Going to a ball or something?"

Evelyn gave a laugh as she tucked her hands into the pockets of the sweater,"Yes, and I'm meeting prince charming, too."

"You're not-"

"Really, Kris, I would think so much higher of you if you would keep to your own business, and not meddle in the affairs of others." Snapped the waiting, pouting mouth of the opposite female as she headed out the front door with her check in hand.

She hadn't meant to snap at the pixie, oh no! There was just way too much to think about at one time. Evelyn didn't harm herself, at least not in the way Kris was asking about. Eve was not about to go back to where she came from, especially not now. She had a job, a life, and a friendship. .  
Even if she barely knew him.

Evelyn's thoughts trailed to the tall hatter, who made himself seem so much much larger than he really was. He seemed, caring, despite what people had previously said about him. He seemed, actually, so much of a mystery to her.

She paused her walking over a small bridge, her mind clouding around the small memory of the day before.

They made her forget . . .  
They made her stay in the fog. . .

But the real question was, if she really wanted to remember it all.

Her hands clutched the side of the bridge as she watched the water flow down the underside of it. It was clear, with small pebbles littering it's floor. Much different than the diluted bleach water from the night before.

"I just want to be normal, again. . ."

Her mind wrapped around the small bottle of pills in her purse as she stared down at the water. Her hearing was lost to the wind as she yanked the pills from her purse and poped the cap off without a second thought.

That was, until a touch to the hand caused her to jump away from her attacker and give a small squeal.  
A familiar top hat came into her view as she gave a gasp, holding her free hand over her heart as she tried to steady it.

It seemed this hatter was full of surprises, even when he snuck up on her.

Today he was dressed in royal blue velvet and black silk. The blue matched his eyes, she vaguely thought as he tipped his top hat towards her. His grin never ceasing to exist as he spoke.

"You know it's a bit rude to ignore people."

"It's very rude to sneak up on people. . ." She replied, as calmly as her rabbit like heart would go. Evelyn inhaled a deep breath as she placed the bottle back inside of her purse with a small clatter, obviously Mr.Wonka had taken notice. His deep cyan depths turning to the shaggy black bag at her side.

"You where throwing them away?"

Evelyn looked away, hiding the shame that was so firmly written on her face. She seemed, as it where, afraid at the same time. And Willy did not understand quite well, why.

"I was debating on it, yes,"Was her small voice. Willy knew then, he had interrupted something of great importance to her. Well, at least her mental importance.

"Don't let anyone stop you from getting what you want. . ."

"Excuse me?" Her alarmed eyes turned to his and his plastic smile Dissapeared as he looked down at the water. His eyes shadowed away from her curiosity as his hat tipped slightly down his nose.

"Never let anyone stop you from getting what you want. My mother used to say this to me. . ."

_Mother. . . _Evelyn's mind was torn between two great beings. One being the famous chocolatier next to her. And the other being the warm and kind hearted mother she once had.

"My mother always told me,'Carpe Diem,Eve, Carpe Diem. . '."Evelyn gave a small smile, as she slowly pulled the bottle from her purse and stared at it as if she was staring at a bird. Ready to be freed and forever to fly away.

Evelyn wanted to be that bird. . .

"Carpe Diem. . ."Willy said next to her, his eyes turning from their shadows and looking down at the orange bottle that laid in her fond fingers.


	12. Such an Item!

_**Chapter Twelve:  
Such an Item**_

The day had gone surprisingly well after the disposal of both bottle and horrid pill, and the wonderfully poetic feeling afterwards held Evelyn in a happy medium as she spent the remainder of the day with none other than Willy Wonka. . .

They sat in a peaceful silence upon a bench not too far from a playground where several children laughed and played. Evelyn sat, hunched slightly with her elbows on her knees and chin in her gloved hands, watching a game of tag erupt with the little ones.

"Do you ever miss your childhood?"

"Who said I left it?"Came Willy's sly remark, which cause Evelyn to give a soft giggle.

"Seriously!"She smiled, looking up from the playground and up to the man next to her who was leaning casually back into the bench, one leg crossed over the other. His purple clad fingers held his cane on the side farthest from her, and the other was draped along the back of the bench, nearly tickling her hair if she moved backwards.

"I am entirely serious,"Came his soft voice as he turned his gaze to her, and gave a smile. "Theres no point in growing up fully. It's too serious of a business to get into!"

"Which is why you make candy for a living?"

"Well, I couldn't sell couches!"

Evelyn held her face in her hands as she playfully shook her head and gave a heartfelt laugh. After spending most of the day with her companion, she found him a bubble of pure innocence at the rarest of times, and a second later he was everything an adult should be.

He was such a riddler! Constantly pulling and pushing at everything she ever asked. She found herself more curious than before the first question!

Her attention went to the empty playground and she gave a puzzled turn of her head, obviously noticing her confusion the older man next to her gave a small chuckle and replied to her silent question;

"Their parents called them home for dinner."

"Oh. . ." Came her soft voice, as she watched the playground with a thoughtful look on her face before she stood. Willy watched her curiously, but she held no explanation as to where she was going, or what she was going to do.

Evelyn shed her coat and set it on the back of the bench and gave a small smile to the chocolatier next to her.

As she walked away, and towards the swing set not too far from him. His eyes admired the way her slender body moved as she walked away from him. The way her shapely legs carried her to that swing,

He shook his thoughts away as Evelyn perched herself upon that seat and waved her hand for him to join her on the spare sing just a foot away. His grin was barely noticeable as he stood, and set his cane aside, and approached without too much of a squeak of his glove.

Evelyn looked confused as she let her silver eyes watch him circle around her until he stood directly behind her. She bit her lip as his hand came into contact with the chains holding her in suspension. His arms pushed her forward and let go quickly, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he stepped backwards and gave her a gentle push.

She couldn't help but grin as she felt his hands on her back as he pushed her higher into the air. So high she could soon see the tops of the trees. Evelyn closed her eyes, and the feeling of peaceful heaven filled her mind. All she felt was the wind on her face that fluttered her skirts and hair. Pressed against her like a cool blanket.

She saw nothing. It was black, and it felt better. She was the bird flying away.

Evelyn was the bird. . .

Willy had walked Evelyn home after a nice game of twenty questions in the park. Each question he answered left her even more curious than the first. It seemed he had a way with his wit, because even though she had known him for a total of days, he left her in the dark.

Not that she minded! In fact, she was thankful. He was obviously giving her time to relax and become more cooperative.

Evelyn stopped in front of the door to her apartment, keys in hand as she turned to look at the tall hatter next to her. He was giving her a soft smile, his eyes shaded from the brim of his hat.

"I had a wonderful time, today. I was hoping we could repeat it again sometime!" She gave a soft chuckle, and wrung her hands nervously. Willy Wonka seemed to take notice, and let his smirk flow into a full fledged grin. Bearing his white teeth like some plastic Ken.

"It would be a pleasure, seriously. . ."

Ugh, she hated that smile. That plastic fake one that constantly appeared when he was in an uncomfortable situation. But she found herself amazed at just how perfect that fake smile was.

"Well, you know where I live. And I know where you work-" She gave the smallest of winks as she unlocked her front door-" I would very much like to see you again."

With a small adue Willy Wonka turned on his heel and left the apartment building. Unfortunately it was not the same for our lovely Evelyn.

"I would love to see you again, Dear Eve."

This voice was not her own. Nor was it Willy's. It was sinister, and cold. So cold she gave a visible shiver to the man who now stood behind her. His stench filling her nostrils without a warning.

"Please-"

"Eve, we were an item. Friends do these kinds of things."

Evelyn didn't sleep that night.


	13. Don't Let Them Take Me

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Don't Let Them Take Me**

_Call me on the line  
Call me call me any anytime  
Call me my love you can call me any day or night  
Call me  
Blondie- Call Me_

Willy Wonka had walked home that night, right after dropping the China Doll off at her apartment. He had come into terms that he was rather proud that he had helped her.

While he sat in his office of half, he pondered about this unlikely woman who had caught his attention. And this Felix Cheshire that seemed to put her on edge, if that was even the term for the fright on her face of that faithful day.

At this point in time, Willy Wonka put both of his feet on the half desk and relaxed back in his chair, tipping his hat over his eyes as he went into a half slumber of thoughts about this China Doll.

She was a sweet young woman, though very weary and shy about her surroundings. But today, oh today . . . She had broken out of that shell, and showed some of her childlike innocence. Willy knew he had seen something very important to the young woman's mind as she let him push her into the air. He had seen her lovely eyes close and that wistful smile appear on her pale face.

She was absolutely radiant, her dark hair fluttering around her head and that teasing skirt showing so little of her pale thighs. He found himself watching her, just after he had stopped pushing. She looked so free.

When she had hopped off, she gave a shy smile. And she was back in that case that held the China Doll in tacked. He would admit, now, in the privacy of his office and mind, He was disappointed. He wanted to see that free smile. Those shining eyes. . . Even those pale thighs.

And without meaning too, he had both rhymed and pulled himself into those perverted thoughts. With that, he went straight to bed, awaiting the next day's activities.

**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.  
**

Evelyn called in for work that week, supposedly sick. It was now Saturday, and tommarrow she would go back to work, her week up. She would go to work, looking like hell. And Eve knew it.

Evelyn Evergreen pulled her hood up over her new hair, something she was not proud of at this very moment. The jacket was pulled tightly around her, her unusual baggy black pants hanging dangerously low on her hips as she hurried down the street to grab some groceries. Eve paused at a very familiar playground. Willy had pushed her in this very swing. . .

She touched the cold metal chains, and gingerly sat down upon the seat. Her skin still burned, and one look at her raw pink legs, you could understand why. The bruises on her wrists were dark purple, contrasting against her milky skin. A rather dark bite mark marred her left collarbone. Scabbed over, the bleeding long stopped, but the pain still lingered.

She gently touched it, and winced. Her dark painted fingertips covering her mouth as she tried to hold back that horrible sob that was caught in her throat. Life had seemed so. . . unbelievably wonderful. Until he came back.

She shook her head, trying to push those thoughts from her head. Not quite hearing someone walk by her, then pause to stare.

Mr. Willy Wonka paused to stare at the young female on the very same swing he had shared with Evelyn. This girl seemed vaguely familiar. Her long white hair hanging down past her eyes and her slender hands covering her mouth as if she was trying not to cry. That was when the young woman glanced up, shocked at being watched.

"Evelyn?"

He was shocked! Her dark hair was now bleached to a snow white. Her lips were cracked and scabbed over from bleeding. Her eyes had deep purple shadows from lack of sleep. And when she stood up fully, he saw a bruise on her left collarbone and one around her pretty wrist.

What had happened to this China Doll? She looked utterly in shambles, broken even.

Evelyn looked past him as she saw Felix walking away from the park with none other than her Pixie friend. Willy turned to see what she was looking at, and by the time he turned to look back at her, she was walking away. Quickly as if she had somewhere to go, and obviously very soon.

He had caught up with her brisk stride easily, matching it with one of his own.  
"Evelyn, What happened to you?"

She didn't answer, and instead kept walking. He was not about to give up on this small being in front of him. She looked up at him, as she slowed her pace. Almost confused as he followed next to her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Mr.Wonka. . ."

Willy stared down at her, nearly shocked at the cold menacing voice she had just acquired. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because no one else ever did. There's no point in explaining."

Willy reached out his red leather glove and touched her shoulder, trying his best to comfort that pain that constantly showed itself over her beautiful features. As his fingers brushed her, she shrunk away. Her saddened eyes stared up at him, and he nearly broke himself. He stared a long while, loosing himself in her pain for what seemed to be an eternity.

She was battling many emotions as she watched his own shocked expression as he pulled his hand away. Her pale hand reached up and took his, and his eyes trailed to that horribly bruised wrist that showed itself once again.

"Please, Evelyn. . ."

"I don't want to go back, Mr.Wonka. ." She was pleading with him, her eyes filling with tears as Willy slowly pulled her hand towards himself. She let herself be pulled forward, and let into a sob as that arm holding his famous cane wrapped around her in a soft hug.

"You're not going anywhere, Evelyn. Please let me help you."

**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W**

Evelyn was now sitting, rather gingerly, on a chair in her kitchen. Her steaming cup of hot cocoa wrapped in her frigid hands. The apartment, Willy noted, smelled of bleach. And when he had asked to use the bathroom, he had seen several. . . Interesting tools there.

Many metal scrub brushes and bleach and even baking soda lined the sides of the bathtub. Obviously this is where she had bleached her hair. . .

Mr.Wonka was now stirring the last of the hot chocolate on the stove, before pouring himself a cup. He seated himself across the table from the lovely doll. Her face covered by her snowy hair. He was so drawn to her, despite her contestant pushes. She didn't seem to want anyone too near.

Not that he would later blame her.

He took a small sip of the steaming liquid as he stared over his cup at her. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"I don't know where you would want me to begin-" She started, eyes rising to meet his as two cold masses void of emotion.

"The beginning, possibly?" He asked, just as gingerly as she had sat down a moment ago.

Evelyn Evergreen took a large breath after her sip of hot chocolate, readying herself for the story she hadn't shared with anyone else. . .

Evelyn was only eighteen when she met Felix. He was one of the sweetest men she had ever met. She was just out of high school, and starting her freshmen year of college in Buckingham shire. She would later graduate with Honors, and a Masters in Sculpture. Her mother had been proud, and Felix had been there the entire time. Paying up his time with the doll-like female who wore beautiful skirts and uniforms to her college.

Felix had asked her out, a month after graduation. And a girl who was smitten like a cat to tuna, she had accepted. He was everything and more. But he had his flaws.

Felix had a temper like a caged animal if he did not get his way. One time, Evelyn had called him sick with the flu, to inform him of their date. She just couldn't go to a nice restaurant with a runny nose! He was so upset, he hung up after calling her a liar.

Evelyn remembered crying into her pillow, her mother shaking her head in the doorway.

Eve had everything she needed to be the artist she dreamed she could be. In fact, she had even taken a job in the industry, working under a respected artist! Johnathon was an amazing photographer, and an even better painter. In fact, for Evelyn's nineteenth birthday, he had painted her. Given her the artwork and a raise to help her out in the art world.

Felix saw the painting, and ruined it. Punched a hole straight through it and tossed it right out her bedroom window. That was the first time he had hit her. Slapped her across the face and called her a whore.

The very next morning Evelyn found him at the park. She tried not to look frightened as she called off their 'love'.

"I can't see you anymore. . ."

"Sometimes the way forward is the way back again. . ."

Evelyn found herself alone in the world for a week before she found Felix in her house. He raped her for the first time. Leaving welts from his pointed teeth, and bruises on her body. She was a mental wreck after that. Always moping around like there was nothing in the world. Her mother even began to suspect things, but Evelyn dismissed them like a summers breeze. It was nothing, mother. Really, mother, you know how work is. I'm stressed out, mother.

The same excuses. Until one day, Evelyn couldn't handle it! Her mother was slowly dieing of cancer, and getting worse. Evelyn, herself, was dieing on the inside. Her mind was in shambles.

That was until she found out she was pregnant, Evelyn remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been so stressed the entire time, she hadn't thought about any baby. Didn't know until after it was too late.

Evelyn collapsed on the bathroom floor with blood staining her fingertips and her white skirt. Her mother had walked in to see what all the commotion was about and saw her child laying on the ground wringing in pain and crying from the blood.

Eve was sent to a hospital. She had a miscarriage. After that, Evelyn had begun to hurt herself. Felix had found this amusing as he fucked her over and over. Laughing in her face as he dug his fingers into those fresh wounds and biting them until they bled again.

He taunted her. Until on day he went too far. She stabbed him in the shoulder as he tried to press her onto the floor with a Bic Pen. He hissed in pain, and Eve ran.

She got to the kitchen and found the largest knife her mother owned.

Next thing Evelyn knew was she was strapped to a bed and force fed macaroni dinners. Her mother died shortly afterwards of cancer, and Evelyn was too drugged up to understand more than what was told to her in the institution.

She was allowed to leave a year later. In that year they drugged her to the point where she could do nothing. Not even scream.

What they did to her there was worse than what Felix ever did. Hell, Felix was an Angel compared to them.

Eve Stared up at William Wonka as he soaked up that information like a sponge.

He looked confused as Evelyn raised a hand to stop any words form coming out of his lips.

"He came here after you dropped me off a week ago."

**W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W.W**

Willy Wonka sat there processing everything she had told him. He was in a daze, nearly a stupor from her speech. Felix had done so much to hurt her. The institution. . .

Criminals. The lot of them. Willy Wonka had written down the name of the Asylum she was sent to before he left her apartment. He was going to go home, do some research and sleep. He was going to her house early in the morning to check on her. And make sure nothing was going on under his nose.

_Not ever again._


	14. UPDATE!

This is an update on my readers. I am very much alive, and very much working on this story. I am refurnishing this story. Meaning, I am going way out of my way to make it much longer, more detailed, and such. I realized when writing the latest chapter my writing skills have changed a lot since then.

_So…_ I'm either rewriting, or fixing up the chapters before I post the new one. I love being a writer. Hah.

_So… _I'd say, at the end of this week the updating will be done with, and the newest chapter will come around.

Thank you!

Sincerely,

You're Writer


End file.
